


Tear It Down

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, If You Fuck A Girl, Masturbation, Maybe Incest?, Neighbors, No Incest, Noisy Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, So You Fuck His Brother Too, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Tits Out For The Solo Boys, Twins, When Dick Too Good, While Your Brother Fucks Her, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: The only good thing about being locked out?The two hot twin brothers who live next door letting you cosy up at their place.They're not interested in sharing you. But sometimes? Well, sometimes compromises happen.Consequences be damned.(A smutty oneshot sent in my my gorgeous Tumblr followers about you having your way with both the Solo boys...at once.)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 404





	Tear It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a threesome and I've never written about a threesome, but I'm ready to bite the pillow and go in dry
> 
> Shout out to my queens on Discord for giving me motivation to get this out, despite my quarantine and raging fever  
> #IsItHotInHere

It's the end of the _fucking_ world.

You're patting down the pockets of your coat and turning out your handbag and holy crap, _holy crap_. How does this happen to people in real life? How do people just leave their keys on their desk and amble on home without realising it?

Who the Hell doesn't have a spare?!

You grasp for your purse and push it back into your bag, already feeling your eyes sting as you ferry compacts and coins back into the abyss. It's not good: work's locked up tight after 6, and there's no way in Hell you're paying hundreds of dollars to get a locksmith out just to bust into your apartment. You'll have to call someone - have to make that stupidly embarrassing call to an unsuspecting friend to say 'hey, look, hate to bother you: come pick me up and let me crash at your place? For free? Please?'

It's not the world's biggest imposition. It's _not_. But it's not where you want to be tonight. It's not your cosy warm bed, or your lukewarm shower. Not your scrappy couch you found at a yard sale, or your mug with printed penguins all across the front.

Wherever you're going to stay, it isn't _home_.

You work at your teeth, blotting your eyes as you stagger to your feet with a defeated sigh.

"Hey kiddo. Locked out?"

You whirl around, eyes widening as your neighbour stands on the landing. He's smacking some gum between his teeth; staring at you with that playful glint he always has when he asks circular fucking questions. Shaggy dark hair - thick lashes and a grey hoodie, earbuds loose around his neck. There's music playing in scratchy tones from one of them, and you reckon the other might be broken.

At 6ft-something-and-a-something, Ben Solo is the ridiculously gorgeous neighbour every woman writes a thousand fanfictions about bumping into. You know the type, right? The type that looks at you for long enough, and your legs go too weak to hold your shivering frame. He's this...this handsome freak of a man with freckles all over the place and an aqualine nose and an ass you just want to--

"Yep," you huff, tugging at your bag strap. Your mouth is all dry; idly, you try to shift your weight. "I'm an idiot. Left my keys at work and now it's all a nightmare."

Ben smirks, and oh God, don't stare. _Don't stare._

He whistles through his teeth, pushing his gum to one side of his mouth.

"Mmm. That's a pretty big deal."

_Oh. Well thanks, Ben._

You get halfway to rolling your eyes before Ben reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a fob of keys.

"Good thing you've got neighbours with a spare couchbed, huh? I mean, else you'd really be up shit creek."

Uh.

Right.

Uh.

"Uh." It slips from your throat, slowly blinking in a vague state of confusion about the whole thing.

Did he just...just offer you a place to stay?

Ben moves his hand with the keys in a circle, dipping his head down towards you with a quirked brow.

"Yes? No? No thank you? Yes please?"

You lick your lips.

"I really, really don't want to be a burden."

Ben just chuckles darkly, shrugging as he fits his key into the lock. It takes a few tries before it gives - then, he's stepping into his apartment.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," he adds, gesturing for you to enter.

One last cursory glance is all you take at your apartment door is all you get before you follow him, nervously tugging at your handbag, into the warmth of his apartment.

* * *

You learn a lot about Ben over the course of a brief few hours.

He likes his pizzas with extra olives but never, ever pineapple (even though he's not against the fruit, the idea of it on pizza? He won't accept). Likes weird hobbies - caligraphy is a big one, and he's got a whole setup in the living room so he can practice while he watches TV. Won't drink beer, but loves ciders. He's working as an editor in a local newspaper, much to the chagrin of his family. Not sure he wants to stay in it, though.

"Always been a drifter," he chuckles as he leans back on the couch. "Hoping something sticks."

The apartment's a lot nicer than yours - bigger bathroom, HUGE living area. Cleaner, too: but Ben says that's definitely not down to him.

"My brother's the clean one. I'm the runt."

You quirk your brow, leaning back as you set your ankles down on the coffee table. "Wait...brother? You have a brother?"

Ben purses his lips, pushing his cider to the cracks between them. His throat bobs, and it's...mezmerizing, somehow. His hair licks at his cheekbones; black silk on a white canvas, surrounded by freckled stars.

"Unfortunately," he mumbles.

You pick a piece of lint from your skirt, rolling it in your fingers. "I didn't know that."

Ben shrugs.

"He's a certified vampire. In pilot school, and it's like..." Ben sucks the inside of his cheek, setting his bottle down. "He's the sensible one. He's all" and Ben raises his hands and does air quotes. "Sundays are for laundry, don't go drinking at 3pm, blah blah."

You laugh lowly. "He sounds like a barrel of laughs."

Ben doesn't dispute it - even though his half-sloped smile tingles at his lips. You're just about willing to kiss it off: even moreso when he grabs at the hem of his hoodie and pulls it off, giving you a perfectly good look at the black t-shirt he's got on underneath.

Stop staring. Oh my god. Stop.

You never thought the phrase "if an oil rig were a person" would be something your brain would spit out, but there's no accounting for taste. He's exquisitely muscled, right down to his hard stomach. His biceps are nearly bursting out of his shirt, and you could just--

He whistles, that stupidly hot half-smirk reaching up to his eyes.

"My eyes are up here."

Your face flushes with warmth.

"I _wasn't_ staring."

Ben raises his brows. "Didn't say I'd mind if you were, did I?"

Wait...what?

No way.

What?

You half-stutter a response, when you hear the sound of a door swinging open. Ben's resulting groan is stupidly throaty as your eyes snap around to the hallway, and Oh My Fucking Sweet Lord Jesus In Heaven.

It's...It's _him_.

High School is a tough time for any kid. Whatever, you know: you try to get by, try to get on with it - but you've always got that one kid you come back to. You have boyfriends and girlfriends and tickets to prom, and first loves and first kisses and all that stuff, but there's someone, someone you see in your periphery. Someone you're in math with one day, and chem the next. And you never really talk, but there's always...there's the idea. The dream. The far-flung concept that one solitary day, they might turn around and look you dead in the eye and know exactly who you are.

And maybe? Maybe, just Maybe: that kid grows up to be Kylo Ren Organa-Solo.

"Kylo?"

He takes a few steps forward; lip pouted in the way it always used to, those years ago. His hair is longer than Ben's: lips slightly fuller, shoulders just a bit wider set. But that's not how you recognised him - not how you see him.

It's the way he moves.

He's so deathly still on the spot - waiting, statuesque in a crowd like there's nothing that phases him.

His eyes betray something else, though, and that was always the giveaway.

Kylo's brows dip as he takes off his leather jacket, setting it down on the bench along with his keys. He studies you with a look of intense scrutiny on his face; and just as quickly as it forms, it melts.

He says your name, and Ben shuffles.

"Wait...you two know eachother?"

Kylo rolls his lip in his teeth.

"High school."

Kylo says it with an air of finality, and then he braces his huge hands on the bench.

"Why are you--"

"I'm," you shuffle, suddenly acutely aware you're in an apartment with two very, obscenely attractive men. "Ben said I could stay. I live next door; I was...I was locked out. I can't believe we never ran into eachother."

Kylo's eyes darken, and then he shrugs.

"Occam's Razor. My hours aren't good for interaction."

You can practically hear Ben's eyeroll.

"You going out, or what?" Ben asks, clearly irate with the interruption. It's hard to decide which of them you're siding with on this one - in the end, you think the show's probably worth all of this back-and-forth.

Kylo doesn't answer for a moment: his eyes lingering on the counter. There's a dark intensity to them you don't see in Ben to quite the same extent. Something intoxicating and strange and...

Yep. Still harbouring that little flame in your heart, you see.

So when he looks up at you - oh.

_Oh._

"I'll stay."

Ben shrugs, janky and irritated.

"Pour yourself something, at least. It's _Friday."_

So he picks out a bottle of expensive white wine - and that's when things start getting _interesting._

* * *

They're both so different in such interesting ways.

Kylo gets this gorgeous blush right up to his cheekbones when you tell a joke, while Ben's smirks are just...impossibly lovely. Ben likes to kick his feet up on the coffee table: Kylo goes more for leaning forwards and setting his firmly on the floor. Kylo likes to listen - Ben likes to crack jokes.

Both of them ooze confidence in separate ways, but there's this undercurrent of softness you can't help but adore. They sit either side of you while you all just talk and enjoy the company, even if it's becoming harder to ignore the way Ben's hand sometimes brushes yours.

Harder to ignore the way Kylo's foot touches your ankle, when he feels he can get away with it.

Close enough to midnight, Ben has to nip to the bathroom. His feet are a bit unsteady (making you laugh and even Kylo's mouth quirk just a bit) as he walks around the back of the sofa. As he does, his fingertips just skim the nape of your neck; making a shiver run cold right the way down your spine. He walks down the corridor drumming his hands on his hip - then, the door clicks shut.

And you and Kylo are drenched in the silence.

"So..." you start, sucking on the inside of your lip. A palpable fluttering moves in your chest: your eyes catching on just how broad he is, in his dark sweater. The way his hair comes down to tickle just above his shoulders; how his throat bobs when he realises you're staring right at him.

There's a hunger in his eyes - dark and rich as anything.

And just like that...

...he leans in.

His lips meet yours in a place right between: Kylo's hands already trembling, coming up to cup the underside of your jaw. He tastes of crisp wine, of peppermint; plush lip getting caught between your teeth as you bite hungrily. Kylo moves like the moon on the ocean, rippling through the waves as he sighs into your mouth.

There's a palpable sense he's holding something back.

You fist at the wool of his sweater, trying to drag him closer - pull him in, bring him deeper as your brain just filters these intense feelings of want right through your blood. He's here: he's all around, still and hard and quiet as the breeze. Kylo's kisses are so full of tenderness that your mind reels, your body already sparking with a want to see him come undone beneath your fingertips.

You sigh his name as he kisses at the corner of your mouth; promises blooming in every place his tongue touches.

"Oh, you are fucking _kidding_ me."

Ben stands in the hallway; shirt off, face as stormy as all Hell as he looks from you to Kylo. There's a palpable flush running right down his neck, and oh my god, he's...

Heaven help you, he's ripped as all Hell.

Toned muscle and beads of sweat running down his collar; Ben's chest moves just so as Kylo's jaw works, his face still hovering close to yours. Kylo doesn't take his eyes off of you for a moment - not even to acknowledge Ben's accusatory death glare as he slowly moves around the couch.

Shit. This is awkward. _Shit_.

"Ben," you start, biting your swollen lip. "Ben, we just--"

And in one movement: Ben crushes his lips to yours.

Your heart beats right out of your chest at the pure shock of it; Ben's hands moving through your hair as he pushes your lips closer, letting his tongue wet the bow of them. Every inch of him is focused entirely on you; the half-growl he makes rumbles through his bare chest as you taste the salt on his tongue. It's the thrashing of the waves on the rocks: how Ben's chest angles to yours, his hands fisting through your hair as you run your own along his shoulderblades...

What is happening?! Surely this isn't _real_.

Guilt prickles across your shoulders as you feel Kylo's body sag: defeat in his dark eyes for a flicker of a moment.

But then, as Ben's tongue licks into your mouth - you feel Kylo's lips press against your neck.

And the moan you make. God, the _sound_ of it.

Ben's frustrated sound as he deepens the kiss pulls you into this drunk reverie: Kylo's teeth barely grazing against your skin, pulling down your shirt as featherlight, plush lips dance across the surface. Every moment makes Ben's fingers push through your locks, make his tongue find yours as his chest vibrates with hazy wanting. It's a fantasy you couldn't have dreamed of; something so passionate, so insanely beautiful.

"Yes," you purr, leaning back into the couch. "God, _yes."_

Kylo's kisses trail down towards the top of your bra; hungrily, he tugs at your shirt, and you're more than willing to push Ben away for a moment to oblige him. Ben's look is half-dazed as he stumbles to his feet; and so the yelp of surprise you have when he sneaks an arm around your waist to pull you to your feet is a shock even to you.

"Careful now," Ben chuckles under his breath, lips swollen from kisses.

For a moment, you linger in his arms; feeling the way his muscles flex around you, strong as anything. Your heart rises up within you as you stare into the brown of his eyes - and then Kylo's hand slips into yours.

A question. A promise.

And you pull him to his feet.

There's a strength in him as Ben lets you go and Kylo sweeps you up into a bridal carry - the wool of his jumper soft against the bare skin of your back. Kylo's strong nose pushes to your cheek; there, he places a long and drawn out kiss as he carries you down the hallway, his dark eyes never once leaving yours.

Ben goes to speak as he follows - footsteps as Kylo turns a handle, pushing open a door into an immaculate room.

"What ab--"

"Messy," Kylo mutters under his breath. "My bed's bigger."

Ben says nothing in response: but there's a glance shared over Kylo's shoulder as your feet kick out, finding the ground beneath you.

This is really happening. This is--

A heartbeat passes. Then a second. After the third, you wonder if this frozen moment has passed. Wonder if in the cold light of the evening, them both fucking you into nothing is a pipe dream seen on movie screens, seen in fleeting ideas passed around in your head on the train home.

But then Ben gives you a push, and just like that: you're falling backward.

The door closes and Ben's already kneeling over you, his hands shaky as he tries to undo his belt with thick fingers. Kylo hooks his own under his soft sweater, pulling it up and throwing it into the laundry basket without a word.

"This is really happening," you huff, laughing under your breath into the night as Ben's lips trace down towards the curve of your breast. Without his pants on you can feel the hardness of him on your leg, insistent as he thrusts it tightly against your thigh.

Kylo doesn't take long before he's moving into the bed beside you; eyes fluttering shut, he nuzzles into your jaw and tilts your lips to his.

"If it's what you want," he breathes, lips only just brushing yours.

Ben's teeth just softly graze the cup of your bra, and you're already trembling.

"I've never wanted anything," you whisper, "the way I want this."

Ben looks up at you; hair tousled, he takes a pointed look down at the juncture between your thighs, and then back up to your face. The smirk that rises up there could kill you all over again in the low light of the bedside lamp as he says:

"Neither have I."

And just like that - you're aching.

Kylo's hands move lower: he nudges Ben out of the way just enough to tug at the corner of your skirt, and Ben wastes no time in pulling the elastic down beyond your ankles. It drops to the floor, and you're trembling with anticipation: Kylo licking his lips as his body jolts.

"You're beautiful," he gasps under his breath.

The sound of skin on skin is exquisite, and when you look down: oh, God. 

Kylo's cock his hard and thick in his hand: huge, even for the fingers that hold it. He pushes into it with a slow, thick stroke as he works the shaft, then moves up to run the ball of his palm along the head. Ben, meanwhile, finds the insides of your thighs: inhaling pointedly, he kisses the inside of your right thigh just enough to make you clench in wanting.

"Wanting to be fucked, sweetheart?"

You don't even try to pretend otherwise as you nudge at Kylo's lips; biting his bottom one and pulling it down. When you suck on it, Kylo's thrust grows tighter - and Ben's lips press to your damp underwear.

And oh, how the pleasure makes you sigh against Kylo's soft mouth.

_"Please."_

Your whimper is lewd enough that Ben strips your underwear down: working it off with his fingers. Kylo wastes no time rubbing his cock as he brings his long fingers down to ghost across your thighs, moving upward to the wet heat of your cunt.

"Already," he takes a stuttery breath, looking down to see the tip of his index finger stroke over your clit. A broken sound escapes you at the sight of him, just gently teasing you. "You want this _so much._ "

Ben's lip pouts as he sees Kylo already tracing circles into you with his fingers, so Ben nudges you over enough that he can collapse next to you on the bed. One of them lays on either side, Kylo's finger tracing the slit of you as Ben leans on his elbow, bringing tender lips to the cloth of your bra.

"Off, please."

You do as he says - reaching around to unclip the thing and throw it off to the side. Only then do you realise Ben's naked body is curved into yours: eyes hazy, he brings his pink lips to one of your nipples, applying just the lightest amount of pressure as you shiver on the spot.

Oh my God.

Both of them moving so carefully, so softly...it's maddening. Maddening as they tease you, find the most sensitive spots of your naked body and idly ghost across them. You need so much more: need a cock to fill you, to be fucked until your body is spent and exhausted.

Something in you pulls tight: a coil, winding as Ben's teeth graze against the sensitive bud of your nipple. He lets go with a pop as Kylo's finger dips inside you just enough to bring wetness spilling out onto your thighs, soaking through Kylo's dark bedsheets.

"Good girl," Kylo licks his lips. "Nice and wet."

Ben's lips move up, kissing a path up your body as he pulls back your hair from your ear. You hear him swallow as he whispers into your ear, nudging at your hairline:

"Bet you're wanting a cock in you by now. Hmm?"

Heat rushes to your face as you turn to lean into Ben's cheek kisses, thrusting against Kylo's fingers.

"I'm getting close," you whimper insistently, trying to encourage Kylo to push deeper. "Please, I just--"

Ben's hard cock pushes against your thigh - slowly, he thrusts it against your hip, smearing precum across the flesh there. His face begins to dust the prettiest rose as he sucks his cheek, nuzzling into your hair.

Kylo adds a second finger, slowly just rubbing you as your body grows tighter. More desperate. Oh God, please, you need one of them inside you. Any will do - both have huge cocks just waiting to fill you up. Fill every inch of you: make you come utterly _undone_.

"Fuck me." You'll resort to begging at this point: you're not beyond it when they're holding you this close for this long. "Just...oh, God."

Ben's eyes open, and they're almost black with wanting.

"Want to suck my cock?" he asks, and there's barely surpressed excitement in his voice as he tries to act like he's not dry humping you within an inch of your life himself. "Want to be a good slut and suck me off?"

Yes. Yes, you do.

Kylo's fingers dip in even more, inching as you push up, wobbly when you try to shift your weight to get onto your hands and knees. Kylo's on his feet before you know it: steadying you, he pulls your thighs apart as you sit them either side of Ben's.

"Look at this," Kylo rasps, sounding half-drunk on his own pleasure as he stands behind you. On all fours, your pussy drips eagerly, hungry for him to slide his thick cock as deep into you as you know it can go; your thighs trembling in desperation as he rubs his damp middle finger along the dripping heat of you. Ben's hard, thick cock rests against his stomach: precum drooling from the tip as he looks down at your shaking body.

Kylo licks his fingers, and the sound is fucking _obscene_.

"Would've fucked you years ago if I knew you'd taste this good."

All you can do is whimper, hungry for Ben's cock to fill your throat as Kylo fucks every inch of your pussy. Every part of you needs to be filled with them: bathed in the pleasure of being absolutely fucked by these men who will gladly worship every last inch of your body.

Devour you until you are theirs, and nothing else.

You take in the delicious sight of Ben's deep brown eyes as you lower your lips to his cock, letting your tongue trace a line from the base of him all the way to the tip.

Ben's groan is almost enough to have you coming undone.

"That's it," he groans. "That's...that's my girl."

Something warm and hard finds your cunt: your body reacts immediately, tensing as Kylo's cock prods into you. The weeping of your pussy is the only invitation he needs to inch in, agonizingly slow: standing behind you and panting as he tries to keep his bearings. 

When you slowly bring your lips to the head of Ben's cock, Kylo manages to find a good thrust.

Flesh yields, and your hum against Ben's hardness is enough to make his eyes roll back. Pleasure blooms in the base of your spine from this perfect wanting: this gorgeous need as Kylo's cock pushes deep enough into you that stars blot your vision.

 _"Christ!"_ Kylo makes a pained sound, hand coming down to lightly smack your ass. The motion makes you bob on Ben's cock, and the salty taste of him is enough to make your heart race.

"So tight..." Kylo's breathing is laboured, hand rubbing where he slapped against you. "Oh Christ, you're so fucking _tight_."

Ben huffs, that half-smirk at Kylo's exclamations almost lost in his own pleasure from the way your lips wrap around him. You trace your tongue across the most prominent vein, and Ben's hand comes down to press into your hair.

He makes this beautiful noise. The sound of it is just...

When your throat opens and you take him right to the back of it: Ben's eyes fly right open. He chokes on his own spit; looking down at you with this encompassing hunger.

"F--baby, I--"

Kylo's cock pulls out and pushes into you, and your throat vibrates from the whimpered sound that presses from it. And poor, desperate Ben: he tugs on your hair to get you to stop for a moment.

"Oh f--" his free hand fists the sheet as you pull off of his cock, tears beading at your eyes from the stimulation. Kylo's hips piston into yours with a wet sound that sends your cunt dripping; sends you spinning into a need so strong you can hardly move away from it. His fingertips come down to stroke your swollen clit, coaxing you deeper as the coil in you stretches and stretches. Oh God, this is almost too much. This is just...

You swirl the head of Ben's cock over your lips, and Ben's heart thunders loud enough that you can almost hear it. He's close: he's closer than he thought he'd be. Closer than he might like to be as you bob on him, relishing the delectable taste of his huge cock.

Kylo's fingers roll your clit as he makes these exquisite moans, punctuated by laboured breaths that leave you reeling. God, how much they both want you - need you so much that they're lost in their own pleasure, ready to lose it at any moment.

Your eyes water, your body trembling as Ben's cock hardens. You can see it as his eyes squeeze shut: see it as your knees knock and your heart thunders and you feel the pressure building deep inside you. Oh God, you're going to cum. Going to cum with Kylo's cock in your pussy and Ben's cock in your throat and holy shit, holy shit--

The feeling of it is intense enough that you cry out, tears streaming from your eyes as pleasure overwhelms your every sense. Your thighs tremble and your heart beats right out of your chest, pussy clenching around Kylo's cock as it pounds into you relentlessly. Even through the roaring in your blood, you don't miss him whispering 'oh god, oh god' over and over like a prayer: your name mixed in as your clenching cunt brings him dangerously close to his own relief.

"I'm...fuck, I'm--" Ben chokes, voice haggered. "Baby, I'm going to cum. Holy shit. I'm--"

His eyes squeeze shut and he cries out - voice breaking on the sound as hot cum pulses into your throat, the taste of it rich and musky as it hits the back of your tongue. Your jaw aches as his cock pulses out more and more; Kylo's cock still pounding into you, your tears mixing with the taste of Ben on your lips. 

Ben's whole body trembles when you swallow down the last drops of him, giving him an appreciative lick as Kylo pounds you right through your orgasm.

"Going to cum in you," Kylo shakes his head, sweat dripping to his thighs. "Cum in you, and you'll feel it. Feel everything, every bit of me. Oh Christ, I'm going to cum. Oh God!"

And the feeling of it - oh my god. You could just die.

Kylo's cock pulses deep within your cunt; his voice ripping out this deep groan, this sound that cuts through the air as he fills you to the brim. Hot cum drips down your legs, filling your pussy and making you tremble as Kylo pants, draped over your back.

The three of you just tremble, panting and bathing in aftershocks as Kylo ever so slowly pulls out of you with a rasped sound. Your whole body is so light it could blow away: shaking and shivering, you collapse into the middle of the bed on your back, sweat on the sheets as Ben's arm moves around your shoulders.

Kylo doesn't move from his position half-draped over the bed for what feels like an age, but when he does, he takes a box of wet wipes from the desk and pulls one out.

The smell of aloe is soothing as it presses to your trembling, cum-covered thighs, and Kylo takes another to wipe the excess cum from your cunt. It makes you gasp out a sound, and a third is used to wipe around your lips and throat.

"Thanks," you smile weakly, shaking in the low light.

Kylo takes one for himself and then throws the box to Ben, who doesn't even come close to catching it. Ben fumbles around on the bedside table and manages to grab one somehow, using it to wipe himself down as Kylo collapses on the other side of you, switching on the ceiling fan with a remote.

Oh God. The relief of the fan against your sweat slicked skin is heaven itself.

Kylo curls up next to you, his arm sliding around your waist and his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck. Ben brings his arm up to rest over your chest, laying on his front and breathing deeply in the night as you all try to gain your bearings.

"That," you huff, "was fucking great."

Ben moves his wrist, sighing in exhuastion.

"Yup."

Kylo just nods; panting from the comedown. It's beautiful - this pure, trembling relaxation you all feel as you lay together on the bed, holding one another in the breeze of the fan.

Just off to Ben's side above your head, the switch for the beside lamp is still flicked on. So you lean up just enough; bathing the room in soothing, lovely darkness.

You turn to kiss the top of Ben's head, and then the bridge of Kylo's nose. Outside, the sound of traffic is heard in the far off distance. Tomorrow, you'll get your keys back from the office and everything will be just the way it was.

"Goodnight, boys," you whisper in the dark.

 _Well,_ you think, _maybe not everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go tonight and guys I'm...I'm a bit into this kink now ok  
> These kink(s)  
> Wanna fuck the boys  
> [I'm mainly on Tumblr, so come find me if you like this stuff](http://callmehopeless.tumblr.com)


End file.
